Infancia Desatada
by Eklectica
Summary: Algo terrible ocurrió en Asgard, y el dolor aún vive en la familia real. Darcy aún combate los fantasmas de su infancia, y no está lista para ser "madre". Clint aún lucha con las pesadillas tras el incidente de Nueva York, y no está listo para ser "padre", menos de Él. Básicamente, la misma idea de "Desatados", pero la historia narrada es muy distinta.
1. Prólogo

Dolor, angustia, regocijo, traición, desesperanza, euforia, decepción, amor, miedo, orgullo, anhelo. Eran tantas las emociones que luchaban en su interior por llamar su atención que ya no recordaba cual de ellas lo había arrastrado por el tortuoso camino a través de la locura.

Un milenio de una vida relativamente feliz, barrido de un golpe al descubrir lo que muchos mortales han aprendido a asumir: el segundo hijo nunca obtiene lo mismos que el primero. Ese descubrimiento, junto al sentimiento de traición que lo embargó al descubrir que toda su vida (todos esos mil años de buena vida) estaba forjada sobre una mentira, fueron los detonantes de la más inmensa miseria de su larga existencia.

Y tomó decisiones equivocadas. Oh si, muy equivocadas. El peso de sus acciones lo abrumó mientras colgaba del puente, mirando a los ojos de su _padre_ y escuchando las súplicas desesperadas de su _hermano_. Fue por eso que se dejó caer.

Era su manera de expiar todo el mal que había causado. Perderse en la asfixiante inmensidad del universo era un castigo apropiado para un príncipe descarriado. Vagando sin rumbo en los oscuros espacios entre las estrellas lo llevó a conocer un dolor y angustia que jamás hubiese imaginado. La presión del vacío del universo sobre su cuerpo, la sofocante soledad de los mundos desolados y la atormentada proximidad de los millares de vidas mortales existentes en numerosas estrellas, destrozaron lo que quedaba de su alma y cordura.

Así lo encontró Él. Y al ver que aquel ser roto y arruinado se encontraba más cerca de su amada de lo que Él jamás había estado lo llenó de celos. Por lo que lo tomó y lo volvió a quebrar, acercándolo más a Ella, sin permitirle nunca escapar en sus amorosos brazos. Un una vez que lo tuvo destrozado, incapaz de reconocerse a si mismo, lo moldeó según su carácter y ambiciones.

De pie y con nueva gloria y poder desbordando de su cuerpo, lo envió al mundo mortal que, en su rearmada mente, había provocado su caída.

Llegó como un conquistador. Con porte de rey, se enfrentó a quienes se interponían en su camino, reduciendo fuertes espíritus a simples marionetas, incitando la enemistad entre aliados y provocando pavor entre las masas. Se autoerigió como señor y soberano de un mundo de almas divididas, para terminar con su gloria mutilada antes de poder recibir su corona.

Y así fue llevado ante su padre, o ante aquél que se reconocía como tal. Y un dolor profundo y espeso corrió por sus venas mientras luchaban para desgarrar la cubierta que Él había forjado para reformar su espíritu. Un espantoso dolor que perfiló su alma, recuperando en parte la forma que tenía antes de su ruina iniciara.

Cuando sus ojos recobraron su verdadero color, Él lo encontró.

Nada lo había preparado para su venganza. Ni su caída a través del universo, ni los enfrentamientos con los _héroes_ mortales, ni el reformar de su alma en manos de su padre.

Dolor, no es una palabra que defina lo que Él traía con su venganza.

Lo que Él desató sobre la Ciudad Dorada, el Reino Inmortal.

Sentado en el trono de su padre Él aguardaba. Deseaba verlo arrastrarse, suplicando misericordia y una nueva oportunidad de hacer algo con su patética vida, mientras Él destrozaba a quienes lo habían amado frente a sus ojos.

Pero no quería perdón para su vida. Quería una vida. Nueva, pura, sin pesos ni remordimientos.

Se presentó frente a Él, sin armadura, llevando únicamente el infantil amuleto que su madre le había regalado cuando había aprendido a manejar la magia. Su último resguardo, olvidado durante los siglos. Y mientras el Otro exhortaba a su amo para destruirlo definitivamente, el reunió toda la magia que poseía, la llamó y moldeó. Atrajo el poder de las antiguas reliquias que Él tanto ansiaba. Y con una última sonrisa a su familia…

Destelló.

* * *

Si, es el mismo prólogo que Desatados. Esta historia tiene la misma idea base, pero será contada de forma bastante diferente. Espero que les guste.


	2. Capítulo 1

_- ¡No! Yo sé lo que ustedes pretenden, quieren traicionarme como él, van a permitir que él lo sepa todo, ¡no pueden hacerlo!_

_- ¡Por dios Diana cálmate, vas a despertar a Darcy!_

_- Como si me importara, ¡esa mocosa tiene la culpa de todo!_

_- Diana basta, es tu hija por el amor de dios..._

_- Ella no es mi hija, es mi arma para vengarme de su traición._

_- De qué traición hablas hija, fuiste tú quien se fue, no fuiste capaz de asumir tu enfermedad..._

_- ¡Cierra la boca maldita vieja! _

_- ¡No le hables así a tu madre!_

_- Mamá..._

Darcy despertó ahogando un grito. Durante años diversas pastillas para dormir le habían permitido escapar de aquellas pesadillas de su infancia, pero en los últimos meses ninguna droga la alejaba de aquellos recuerdos.

Desde que tenía memoria supo que su madre era distinta. No sólo por el hecho de que nunca se comportaba como una madre normal (o al menos lo que ella creía normal, al ver a las madres de sus compañeras de escuela), sino más bien por los continuos y violentos ataques que dirigía a ella y a sus abuelos.

La esquizofrenia de su madre era un tema tabú en el pequeño pueblo de Kansas en el que creció. Sólo cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para saber qué significaba pudo entender por qué los otros padres murmuraban en la escuela al ver a sus abuelos cuando acudían con el director, o por qué nunca permitían que sus hijos compartieran mucho tiempo con ella.

La situación no cambió cuando su madre fue internada finalmente en un hospital siquiátrico,

poco después de aquella discusión que escuchara cuando tenía apenas 6 años. Los padres siguieron murmurando a su espalda y alejándola de sus hijos. Fue por eso que, en cuanto salió de la escuela, rápidamente se inscribió en una universidad lo más lejos posible de casa.

Y así terminó en Nuevo México, persiguiendo auroras por 5 créditos universitarios, cuando Thor cayó (literalmente) del cielo. Luego del robo de su iPod (el que nunca recuperó) a manos de SHIELD, se vio obligada a firmar varios documentos de confidencialidad antes de que le permitieran regresar a su _vida normal_. _Desechada _como un pasivo sin mayor importancia, observó el desastre de Nueva York desde el televisor de la cafetería de la Universidad de Nuevo México, incapaz de hacer ningún comentario sin romper los acuerdos de confidencialidad, y desesperada al no saber si Jane o el Dr. Selvig se encontrarían en peligro.

Había postulado a una pasantía en la ONU, pero esta había sido aplazada mientras reconstruían la ciudad. Así terminó como mesera en un pequeño café mientras esperaba que la llamaran para viajar a la Gran Manzana para poder (de una vez por todas) comenzar su carrera profesional.

La única llamada que recibió fue la de sus abuelos.

La locura había vencido finalmente a su madre, quien se arrojó desde el techo del hospital . Como en una escena cliché del cine, la sepultaron en una lluviosa tarde en el cementerio de su pequeño pueblo, sólo los tres acompañados del pastor.

Una semana después se levantaba de la cama, despierta tras su habitual pesadilla, para pararse frente a la ventana de su vieja habitación y observar las estrellas. Los padres seguían alejando a sus hijos, y ahora eran sus antiguos compañeros de escuela quienes hacían comentarios a su espalda.

Quería huir, correr y buscar a Jane para poder llorar en su hombro.

Pero no podía abandonar a sus abuelos.

Observó el cielo plagado de estrellas, disfrutando de la brisa helada sobre su piel. Eso hasta que, de forma repentina, un cúmulo de oscuras nubes comenzó a apagar el cielo mientras aumentaba la fuerza del viento.

En sólo unos minutos una enorme tormenta se formó ante sus ojos. Cerrando la ventana, tomó un abrigo y corrió hacia el cuarto de sus abuelos, llegando ante su puerta en el preciso momento en que las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, lejanas, en el pueblo.

x

x

x

Jane Foster estaba aburrida.

No era por no tener nada que hacer. Tras el incidente de Nueva York tenía una gran cantidad de información sobre el Tesseract que podrían convertirla en la envidia de los más importantes científicos del mundo. Junto a la información reunida durante su investigación de Nuevo México, y con la ayuda de Erik (quien ya había vuelto a trabajar con ella, pero siempre bajo la sombra de SHIELD) habían avanzado mucho en la investigación sobre el Bifrost y la posibilidad de crear un puente de Einstein-Rosen desde la Tierra.

No, trabajo no le faltaba a Jane Foster. Lo que le faltaba era Darcy.

La gente suele decir que extrañas lo bueno en tu vida cuando lo pierdes, y eso era exactamente lo que sentía Jane. Aunque para mucha gente lo que la chica hacía podía parecerles un trabajo insignificante, para ella (y Erik) era altamente valioso. Era Darcy la que les recordaba que dormir _era bueno para la salud _cuando pasaban noches en medio de números y fórmulas. Era Darcy la que se acordaba de tener algo más que Pop Tarts para comer (y sobre todo, les recordaba las horas de comida). Era Darcy la que alegraba un ambiente tenso o monótono tras horas de investigación.

Luego llegó Thor, y cno Thor llegaron los hombres de SHIELD a hacerse cargo de su investigación. Pero a cambio del dinero (y el nuevo equipo, y los nuevos asistentes), se llevaron a Erik para un trabajo más peligroso, y tras obligarla a formar miles de acuerdos de confidencialidad, alejaron a Darcy de su lado.

Jane resintió el cambio. Tres semanas tardó el primer grupo de asistentes en renunciar. Tras una semana trabajando sola, un nuevo grupo (más pequeño), fue enviado por SHIELD, el que no duró más de quince días. Un mes trabajando sola nuevamente, y dos asistentes llegaron para intentar ayudar. Esos duraron tres días.

Pasaron varios meses en los que trabajó acompañada de un par de guardias de SHIELD, quienes habían aprendido lo suficiente de ella como para saber cuándo dejar algo de comer cerca, y alejarse rápidamente de su camino.

Entonces llegó ese llamado desde el extranjero, una oportunidad única a la que no pudo resistirse. Pero tras por televisión ver el desastre en Nueva York, supo que todo no era más que una táctica de SHIELD para sacarla de cualquier zona de peligro.

La pelea con SHIELD para sacar su investigación fue dura, aunque tuvo la fortuna de recibir el apoyo no sólo de Erik, sino también del doctor Banner y del mismísimo Tony Stark, quien se las arregló y creó una nueva unidad de investigación dentro de su compañía, para realizar _asesoría e investigación científica _para distintos organismos del gobierno (aunque toda investigación, finalmente, era para SHIELD).

Así había terminado en la Torre Stark, en un laboratorio exclusivo para ella y Erik, con muchos juguetes que podrían hacerla feliz.

Pero le faltaba Darcy.

No es que no tuviera un asistente competente. Tony había reclutado a un muchacho, casi un niño, recién salido de la escuela, con un alto coeficiente intelectual y auténtico interés por la ciencia. Peter Parker había decidido esperar uno o dos años para reunir algo de dinero antes de entrar a la universidad, y la oferta de Tony Stark era mucho más de lo que podría haber soñado.

Peter era quien se encargaba de hacerlos dormir cuando correspondía. De alimentarlos como era debido, y de ayudarlos con la parte dura de la investigación. También tenía un sentido del humor espectacular y, pese a sus extrañas escapadas (de las cuales no decía nada, y de las que estaba segura que Tony sabía pero tampoco comentaba), era el mejor asistente que había tenido desde Nuevo México.

Pero no era Darcy

x

x

x

Darcy se había detenido un par de minutos antes de entrar al sótano con sus abuelos. El color y la forma de las nubes que se juntaban en el cielo le recordaban demasiado al Bifrost cuando Thor llegó a Nuevo México, aunque _el brillo arcoiris_ entre las nubes era más intenso.

Lo otro que le llamó la atención fue lo rápido que se formó la tormenta, y lo poco que duró. Recordaba haber pasado horas refugiada en el sótano con sus abuelos cuando era niña y las alarmas de tornado sonaban lejos en el pueblo. Esta noche, apenas una hora después de buscar refugio, el cielo se encontraba nuevamente limpio, con las estrellas brillando insistentemente.

Ayudó a sus abuelos a salir del refugio, y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Sabía que la policía primero recorrería el pueblo para evaluar los posibles daños y ver quién pudiera necesitar asistencia, antes de comenzar a recorrer las casas más alejadas. Tenía un par de horas para dar unas vueltas por el amplio terreno de sus abuelos, revisar que ninguno de los perros estuviera lastimado, y ver si la tormenta había dejado _recuerdos _en su gran patio trasero.

Casi habían llegado a la casa cuando su abuela la detuvo.

- Darcy, ¿escuchas eso? - preguntó lo suficientemente fuerte para que el abuelo, que iba delante de ellas, también escuchara. Por unos minutos lo único que escuchó fue el ladrido de los perros, hasta que el abuelo los hizo callar. Entonces lo sintió.

El llanto de un niño, cerca del viejo granero.


End file.
